Cinderella
by Denna
Summary: Just my version of how Sam knew so much about Cinderella in the episode 'Bedtime Stories'. Not really any spoilers. However it is the version I grew up with. NOT SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, I'm making no money from it.

**Summary:** This is my version of why Sam knew so much about Cinderella in '_Bedtime Stories_'. So there isn't really any spoilers unless you haven't seen the episode, but even still...

* * *

Dean settled a 10 year old Sam into bed, their father was out on a hunting trip, said he'd be back in about 3 days, and it'd been four. Dean started the favourite fairy-tale of his younger brother.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella. Her mother died when she was young, and after a few years, he remarried a mean lady. The woman had two daughters who treated Cinderella badly behind her fathers back.

They made her cook and clean and help them. Not long after her 13th birthday Cinderella's father died mysteriously. Her step-mother and step-sisters kept treating her badly. She was scared to leave the house except to go into town to buy food.

One day she was buying bread from a small stand in the street when she saw the prince. She fell in love with him immediately and when she returned home, she heard he was throwing a ball.

She begged her step-mother to let her go, but she just laughed. Her step-sisters taunted her saying that a simple maid could not attend the prince's ball. She helped them get into their dresses and did their make-up on the night of the ball.

Then they left and she sat in the cooling cinders of the fire, crying softly to herself. Then she saw a bright light and carefully clambered out and into the kitchen. There was an old woman with a wand and wings floating above the ground.

'Who are you?' She asked fearfully.

'I'm your fairy godmother.' The lady smiled. 'Would you like to go to the ball?'

'Of course!' Cinderella cried joyfully. The fairy waved her wand and Cinderella's tattered dress became an elegant ball-gown and her hair and make-up were done amazingly, so amazingly she didn't look like herself.

Then her godmother took her outside where she transformed a pumpkin into a carriage and 6 mice into 6 horses. Then she handed Cinderella a pair of glass slippers.

'You must return before midnight or everything turns back.' Her godmother says and she gets into the carriage.

'Thank you!' Cinderella calls out from the moving carriage, but her godmother is gone.

Cinderella arrives at the ball and everyone is taken aback at her appearance. The prince is making sure to dance with every woman there, and when he finally dances with Cinderella it seems to last forever.

Then the clock starts chiming midnight. 'I must leave.' Cinderella says quickly, rushing away.

'What is your name?' The prince calls, but Cinderella is gone. As she runs down the stairs, she loses one of her glass slippers, but she doesn't go back.

She arrives home and places the slipper she still has in a footstool. Her step-mother and -sisters arrive home not long after, and Cinderella looks as unkempt as when they left.

They talked the whole next day about the mysterious woman at the ball, and they heard that the prince would be coming around to all the women who attended the ball to find his belle.

When he arrived at their house, Cinderella's step-mother grabbed the shoe and tried to make it fit, this happened with bother her step-sisters. Then the prince looked at Cinderella sitting alone, her feet on the footstool which hid her glass slipper.

'Would you try on this slipper?' He asked.

'She wasn't there!' Cried her step-mother, but it was too late, Cinderella had slipped on the slipper and was putting on the other one.

The prince took her to his palace where they were married. And they lived happily ever after." Dean finished in a whisper. Sam was fast asleep and Dean just stayed there with him, finally falling into a deep slumber too.

* * *

Short and Sweet. By the way, I am aware this isn't the version of Cinderella everyone knows, but it is the one I was told when I was young. No incest is implied, just Dean comforting a scared little brother.

Please review, I like to hear people's thoughts.

Denna.


End file.
